Wake Up, Darling
by viviannnnn
Summary: It's two in the morning and all he wanted was sleep but his wife really, REALLY, needed to use the bathroom. SasuSaku and mild Team7 for ohwhatsherface


**A/N: **This was inspired by my aunt and my uncle. Love them.

Dedicated to: **ohwhatsherface**.Because her Halloween story is SO long overdue and it's just sitting on my laptop with nowhere to go. And I totally owe her so I hope you find this to your liking and please accept it as an apology!

Do expect mistakes and a rushed ending.

- - - - -

**Wake Up, Darling.**

She needed to use the restroom. She HAD to use the restroom because oh my god, the baby—that damn baby was pressing against her bladder and she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold it in.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes and realized sometime in their sleep, she managed to untangle herself from him and he had rolled over to the other side.

Her eyes shifted down to her stomach and remembered a time seven months back when she'd do the same thing and could still see her feet.

Grunting, she twisted her shoulder and held her breath, hoping she'd be able to roll over. She stopped when a heavy pressure pushed against her bladder. Her face soured and she tried to massage her lower abdomen.

_Oh my god. Baby__ if you don't stop__ I'm going to kill your father._

Finally, getting the baby to settle down, Sakura made a last effort to turn around. Huffing, she threw her legs in a forward momentum that pulled her body along. Smiling at her victory, the kunoichi tapped her husband on the shoulders.

When he didn't respond, she frowned. "Sasuke-kun." She whispered in his ears.

Nothing.

"Sasuke-kun." She said this time, shaking his shoulders.

Nothing. Not even a snore.

Her eyes furrowed and despite her frustration, she could feel the concern in her throat.

"Sasuke. SASUKE!"

The Uchiha's eyes shot open and he twisted around, glaring at his wife—the best he can with half-lidded eyes. "I'm trying to sleep, Sakura."

She pulled away slightly, but did not let go of his shoulder. It gave her a comfort that he was there and real—and her Sasuke-kun. "I know, I know." She mumbled. "But I really need to use the restroom."

He huffed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around him a bit more snugly. "Then go use it."

Her Sasuke-kun was sure being an ass right now.

"But it's dark." She griped.

"It's in the middle of the night. Turn on the hall light if you can't see." Sasuke was already half-way back to his dream as he finished the sentence.

"But…" Sakura trailed off when she noticed the steady breathing of her lover. Her frown deepened and she dug her nails into his shoulders eliciting a hiss from him.

"Sakura." His voice was getting edgy. "Go. Use. The. Restroom." He sounded ridiculously clear despite his drowsiness.

"But what if—"

He cut her off rudely. "Nothing will happen. I can hear you from here."

This she snorted at. "You didn't even hear me call your name." She released her hold on him and struggled to sit up straight.

Sasuke groaned and sat up before her then brought his arms to wind around her shoulders, pushing her up gently. She gave him a small "thanks" out of habit—in which Sasuke noticed had almost no sincerity.

"Yes, I did." He slipped back into his sleeping position and scowled when his imprint of his body flattened and the warmth was gone.

Sakura gawked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Going back to sleep." He mumbled, eyes shutting her out.

"But I need to use the restroom!"

"Yes, you told me, Sakura."

She glared at him and began to bounce on the bed. The mattress shifted and creaked, protesting under the weight. Sasuke's body sprang up and down from the movement, his head colliding with his supposed-soft pillow. The man was reminded that this was Haruno Sakura plus an extra 40 pounds.

Ugh.

He dug his face into the pillow and tried to ignore the way his bed flopped. When Sakura decided to double her bouncing and started pounding her fist into his side, the Uchiha gave up.

He pushed himself up and glowered at his wife who smiled triumphantly back at him and then switched to a sheepish smile, noticing that he was getting annoyed with her.

And she knew that she never wanted to revert back to that annoying-twelve-year-old-Haruno-Sakura

"If you can just go with me…" Sakura suggested.

"I am not going with you to the restroom, Sakura."

"But it's dark!" She whined.

"We've gone through this." Sasuke stared at her restlessly and the medic pushed past the image of his bagged eyes and tousled hair and blood-shot rims around his orbs. "I'll be right here."

"Why can't you just go with me?" She really wanted him to go with her.

"Because, Sakura." The man rolled his eyes. "It's just outside the door."

"If it's just outside the door, why can't you walk a few steps to be with me?" She REALLY needed him to go with her.

Sasuke sighed. "Just leave the door open then."

"But I have to walk pass the stairs and and it's dark and when you look down, it looks endless and and like something is just going to grab me!" She wailed, finger pointing at their bedroom door.

He stared at her, lifting an irritated eyebrow. "Sakura, Naruto is sleeping downstairs. And I'm literally a few feet away from you. I think we'll be able to hear if something happened."

"But—"

"Just. Go." He bit out.

Sakura jerked back from his tone and then huffed at him. "Fine. If something happens…"

"Nothing will happen." He reassured her.

The woman waited for Sasuke to come around the bed and help her up but realizing that she was supposed to be mad at him, she wobbled her way up.

Sasuke stood to help her when he noticed her trouble but Sakura held out a hand to stop him. "I'm fine." She said, softly grimacing at how heavy she felt at the moment.

She waddled to the door and paused in front of it to take a breather. Then she reached forward, fingers hesitating on the knob.

"Just turn the knob and go." Sasuke's frustration at the woman was getting to him and it was thoroughly apparent in his voice.

"If you're not going to walk me, at least let me take my time!" She snapped, whirling her head to glare at him. "Jeeze!"

With that, she tore the door open-and practically unhooked it of its hinges- and slammed it shut, forgetting to leave it open for her husband to check on her.

Sasuke shook his head and flung the covers off, slowly dragging his feet to get to the other side of the room. He opened the door and leaned against the adjacent wall, closing his eyes in peace. He didn't notice that the lights weren't on for that restroom.

- - - - - -

Sakura's breath hitched as she made it to the last step of the stairs. Her eyes roamed around and fixed itself at the top of the stairs.

_Stupid bathroom light upstairs.__ Stupid husband who won't get it fixed and won't get out of bed for the pregnant wife. Stupid. Stupid._

She sucked in her cheek and adjusted to the darkness of the room and caught Naruto's silhouette on the couch. She let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked the blonde for keeping a night light next to him.

She quickly—or as quickly as she can—made her way the restroom but stopped half-way through the hall when a blur of white caught the corner of her eyes. She immediately turned and bit her lip, cursing the edge of the wall for cutting off her vision of Naruto.

_Breathe, Sakura. You're a kunoichi, a medic! __This is nothing_

Rolling her eyes and chiding herself at her immaturity, she made her way to the restroom but as she turned around, she slammed something hard. Frozen, she willed her eyes to look up. Her eyes widened and her hands shook with frantic.

_Ghost! Ghost!_ She warned herself but nothing came out of her throat.

- - - - -

Sasuke's eyes narrowed instinctively when Sakura had not come back from the restroom yet. He glanced at the restroom and did a double-take.

"What the…?"

A piercing scream cut off all his thoughts and he snapped his head downstairs. It didn't even take a second for the Uchiha to jump the stairs, running down to their downstairs restroom.

- - - - - -

Naruto jerked from his dream and bolted up. "Sakura-chan?!"

A black blur flew past him and the blonde blinked before shooting up himself, following the blur instantly knowing who it was.

"Sakura!" He heard his _bestfriendrival_ shout and immediately Naruto was alarmed.

Flicking the light switch on, the blonde came to stumble when he stared flabbergasted at the group in front of him. "What?" The word fell from his mouth.

His eyes travelled from Sakura who was squating on the ground, hands covering her eyes (she must have dropped to the floor on reflex) to Sasuke, whose katana was whipped out—where the hell did he get that?—at Kakashi, whose eye was widening at the bottom-half of his orange book, watching with despair as the top half fell to the floor

Sasuke smacked his head and slid his sword away while Naruto glared at their former teacher.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, scaring Sakura-chan like that?!" He shook his head, "Better yet, what the hell are you doing here in the first place at two in the fucking morning?!"

Kakashi rubbed his head and smiled meekly at his now grown-up—yet still so very immature—student. "Ah! Well, you see…" He trailed off looking for a legitimate excuse.

"No! No, I don't see!" The blonde interrupted, hollering into the night and casted his senpai a fixed stare.

While the blonde tore at the Copy-nin, Sasuke glanced down at Sakura and crouched to her level, pulling her hands away from her eyes. "Hey." He said softly.

"Told you something would happen." She whimpered, snatching her wrist back to rub her swelling stomach. "You jerk." She shoved his shoulder hard enough so he would fall on his butt. Sasuke had the audacity to look bewildered for a moment before his eyes softened.

"Sakura…" He smiled slightly at her and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He pulled her up and placed a hand at the small of her back, smacking the blonde on the way out.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto cried, rubbing the back of his head. "Shouldn't you be hitting Kakashi? He's the one scaring your wife!"

"Shut up. And Kakashi—get out of my house."

- - - - - -

A couple of minutes later, Sasuke managed to find a comfortable position to sleep in when he felt Sakura turn to him.

"Sasuke-kun." She murmured. "I didn't get to pee yet."

He growled. Someone must really hate him.


End file.
